


The Power Comes From Within

by PrehistoricUnicorn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrehistoricUnicorn/pseuds/PrehistoricUnicorn
Summary: Adrien complains about having bad luck and Plagg explains to him how his miraculous works.





	

Adrien collapsed on his sofa.

“I have the worst luck.” He groaned.

Plagg, already halfway through a box of camembert, looked over in amusement.

“Of course,” he answered, “why do you think you were chosen as Chat Noir?”

Adrien sat up, clearly confused.

“Hang on,” he said, “I thought I was unlucky because I was Chat Noir, not the other way around?!”

“Sure,” Plagg mused, “blame it all on me and my miraculous.”

He licked his little paws to get the last of the cheese off.

“Power like that doesn’t come from no-where. The miraculous only channels the bad luck. You, you’ve got tons of the stuff floating around you, residue from your sad life. May as well put it to good use.”

He hunted around for more food, and Adrien looked even more confused. Seeing this, Plagg realised he would have to elaborate.

“Look, do I have to spell it out for you?” he sighed. “So far, you’ve had a pretty terrible life. You know; your mum went missing, your dad ignores you, your only childhood friend is Chloe, yuck; all of which are pretty unlucky. When you wear the miraculous, that leftover bad luck is used to give you your powers.”

Adrien looked gobsmacked. Plagg felt a little guilty. It probably had been a bit much to point out all his main problems in one sentence. But then again, he’d gotten over worse from his father. Even as he thought that, Adrien’s slapped-in-the-face expression became one of enthusiastic interest. 

“This is so cool!” He exclaimed, then after a moment of thinking; “So if I’m a horribly unlucky person, does that mean that Ladybug is someone who’s had loads of good luck?”

Plagg rolled his eyes. Adrien had managed, what? Three sentences, before the conversation had come back to Ladybug?

“Nah, not really.” he replied, “Unfortunately for Tikki, it’s harder to find someone with really great luck who’s still selfless and heroic. Too much of a good thing can corrupt someone pretty easily. Look at Chloe.”

Again Adrien seemed confused. Plagg was seeing a lot of this look today.

“Then what powers her miraculous?” Adrien asked, bewildered.

Plagg sighed. All these questions were getting boring and he was already hungry again. 

“She’s lucky enough to make it work. Grew up in a loving environment, has lots of friends, always had enough of everything she needs. It’s just Tikki has to look for other qualities too, you know, intelligence, determination, the usual.” 

Adrien smiled.

“Thanks Plagg,” he said, “that’s loads more clues I have about her identity now.”

Plagg burst out laughing. Adrien’s pointless quest for the girl behind the ladybug mask always amused him (also it helped that he had found more camembert, and was therefore in a much better mood than he had been a minute previously).

“Trust me,” he smirked, “If it were that easy, you would have figured it out a long time ago.”

Adrien groaned, landing face down on the sofa again.

“Let me guess,” he said, his voice muffled by the cushions, “more strange miraculous magic?”

With his mouth once again full of cheese, Plagg nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've read all these fics saying that the miraculous gives its holder good/bad luck, and I suddenly thought, 'What if it's the other way round?'  
> I thought it was plausible so I wrote a story. Hope you enjoyed it, and let me know if you agree.


End file.
